The present disclosure relates to sliding devices that support a vehicle seat in a slidable manner.
A sliding device as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-290563 comprises a fixed rail, a movable rail, and a lock mechanism. The movable rail is mounted to the fixed rail in a slidable manner.
A vehicle seat is mounted and fixed to the movable rail. The lock mechanism comprises a release lever. The release lever is a member to change states between a state of restricting sliding of the movable rail and a state of allowing the movable rail to be slidable.
The sliding devices are arranged on each side of the vehicle seat to support the cushion frame in a slidable manner. That is, at least two sliding devices (such as a pair, or a first and a second, or a left and a right) are used for one vehicle seat.
The release lever on the right side (hereinafter referred to as a “first release lever”) and the release lever on the left side (hereinafter referred to as a “second release lever”) are operated simultaneously via a single loop handle in most cases. As a result, the first release lever and the second release lever operate synchronously and simultaneously.
Left and right sides may be switched, and may be mirror images.